


Not Him

by princess_mouse



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, i hate writing tags, minor mention of other characters if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: “I can’t,” Ashley whispered.Those words made CC stop momentarily. He looked into Ashley’s brown eyes and searched for an answer but he could see what was wrong. “I’m not him,” CC said reassuringly.





	Not Him

The back alley of the bar was abandoned except for two people.

One shivering from the cold and the other smoking a cigarette. The ground was damp from the autumn rain and the alley was littered in glass. Ashley tried his best to avoid all the litter on the ground in hopes that he could keep his gold shoes clean. He teetered from foot to foot trying to keep the blood circulating through his skinny body. He wrapped his arms around his torso and rubbed some warmth through his thin sweater.

“Are you almost done?” Ashley complained bitterly.

CC couldn’t hold back his smirk as he turned to meet the gaze of the smaller man. His lips were pouty and his lithe body shook from the cold wind blowing through the alley. CC exhaled some of his smoke directly at Ashley knowing it would warrant more scowling and complaining.

“Fucking disgusting habit,” the bassist hissed. His hands desperately shooed the smoke away. He detested smoking and somehow, he tolerated the habit because of his bandmates. He was aware that he was pouting over his current circumstance.

That didn’t stop CC from inhaling another drag off his cigarette and blowing it at his friend. He loved to watch Ashley pout. There was something oddly satisfying about how his plush lips turned up and his big brown eyes begged. “And you playing with your gum isn’t just as gross?” CC laughed.

Ashley chewed obnoxiously at his bubblemint gum. He made an extra effort to pop a bubble and glare back at CC.

“Better keep it in your mouth or I’ll take it,” CC teased as he sauntered into the smaller man’s space. He couldn’t stop from smiling as Ashley backed up against the damp wall. They kept playing this game and CC didn’t know where it was really going. It was like a nonstop game of chicken and Ashley was constantly twirling his hair around his finger in that seductive way. CC exhaled his latest plume of smoke past the bassist’s head and flicked his cigarette to the ground stomping it out. In retaliation Ashley blew a big pink bubble, his brown eyes daring CC to take his gum from him. “You’re such a tease,” CC groaned as he lurched forward and nipping at the pink bubble nestled between Ashley’s gorgeous lips.

CC didn’t even think when he placed his hands on Ashley’s hips and pushed him harder against the wall. His lips ghosted against the other’s as he pried the offensive piece of gum from his friend’s mouth. He wasn’t sure when he started to like the combination of bubblemint and whiskey, it was a smell so unique to Ashley aside from his Axe and Black cologne. CC jumped a little when he felt the weight of Ashley’s arms resting on his shoulders and his calloused fingers rubbing against his neck.

“What are we doing?” Ashley asked cautiously as he looked up through his eyelashes at CC. He hated wanting an answer because he was quite content being in this position. He pulled CC in closer to him so their foreheads rested against each other’s. He breathed in the smell of tobacco and a sweet smell only CC could have from his candy addiction. A shiver ran through his body as the wind whipped through the back alley.

CC could feel Ashley shivering against him and he was suddenly aware how close they really were. “I’m keeping you warm,” CC said trying to play it smooth as his hands moved down to cup at Ashley’s perfect butt. The little moan that escaped the smaller man sent a different kind of shiver down CC’s spine. His hands groped harder through the denim eliciting a series of beautiful moans that only Ashley could produce.

“I can’t,” Ashley whispered. The moan stuck in his throat came out staggered in his attempt to stop it. The feeling of CC’s hands on his body sent electric shocks through him and he couldn’t stop from rolling his hips into each touch.

Those words made CC stop momentarily. He looked into Ashley’s brown eyes and searched for an answer but he could see what was wrong. “I’m not him,” CC said reassuringly. One of his hand’s left Ashley’s backside to come up and caress his cheek. He watched as Ashley nuzzled his face into his hand and he wanted nothing more than to prove himself.

The bruises had faded over the weeks and he was less flinchy, thought that didn't stop Ashley from hesitating. He shook his head in acknowledgment because he knew CC. They were closely bound by the music they made and the nights they couldn’t remember. The nights where either Ashley or CC had to be responsible enough to get the other home. Mornings spent drinking coffee and talking about never getting that drunk again. CC was always a text or call away when it felt like the entire world was against him. Four months had passed since they were on tour and the incident happened. Ashley couldn’t fight the powerful feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he was around CC. It was like his heart was always trying to crawl its way up into his throat when they were close.

“I’d never hurt you,” CC whispered against Ashley’s lips before pressing his chapped lips to bubblemint flavored ones. It was like a spark igniting a fire and Ashley was pulling him in trying to deepen the kiss. CC’s hand dropped back down to the bassist’s butt and he lifted him up, so his legs could wrap around his slender waist. Ashley moaned over the friction between them and he threw his head back against the wall when CC started to trail his kisses down to his neck.

CC could hardly hear what Ashley was babbling about as his grazed his teeth along sensitive spots on his neck.

“Home! We need to go home!” Ashley moaned out. His hands started to push at CC’s chest to make the point clear. There was a lot of grumbling from the taller man but he set Ashley down and he allowed himself to be dragged over to the parking lot. The car was warm as Ashley cranked up the heat and turned down the stereo. His hands rung at the steering wheel as he collected his thoughts. He knew CC was watching him from the passenger seat. Clearing his throat, he clarified, “I know you’re not him. I do trust you, CC.”

They settled into a comfortable silence as Johnny Cash played on the stereo. Ashley reached over to link his fingers with CC’s as they drove towards his house. The twenty-minute drive felt like an eternity as they wove their way through all the streets to reach Ashley’s house. Their silence continued as they pulled into the driveway and the car was parked. They didn’t say much as they exited the car and made their way up the walk way to the front door. CC was suddenly thankful they were sober as he leaned against the doorframe and watched Ashley struggle to open the door. That adorable nervous laugh melted CC’s heart as he followed Ashley into the house.

Tokyo and Killer came running to the front door to greet them. The little dogs danced at Ashley’s feet as he toed off his gold runners. CC did the same and tried to avoid stepping on one of the little creatures jumping about. He leaned against the wall as Ashley shooed the dogs away and hinted for CC to follow him.

“Uh bedroom? Living room?” Ashley asked turning on his heels and looking somewhat nervous. His hand combed through his hair as his brown eyes stared holes into CC’s. The hunger he had in the back alley of the bar was gone and replaced by something different.

CC sensed the change in dynamic between them. Ashley started to chew at his lip as he waited for an answer. It was always little actions like that that got CC going and wanting more. “Bedroom,” CC said in a hushed tone.

Ashley’s face lit up at the answer and he made a show of swaying his fine hips while he went up the stairs. For CC it was more like the Siren’s song leading him to the rocks. He followed Ashley to the bedroom and he suddenly understood the allure the smaller man had upon Andy. It was hard not to get wrapped up in his sweet voice, his beautiful features, and the sinful way he walked and talked. At the top of the stairs he watched Ashley unzip his hoodie and toss it to the floor. Ashley peaked over his shoulder as he walked into his bedroom. CC shed his sweater and tossed it onto the floor to join Ashley’s before walking into the bedroom he was quite familiar with.  

Many mornings after a drunken night out, he would wake up face down on Ashley’s bed surrounded by a gray aesthetic. Painted on the walls in black were skulls and vines. A bright pink Hello Kitty blanket was the only thing that was colorful in the room. He always woke up wrapped up in that blanket while Ashley slept beside him curled up in his gray duvet.

CC walked in to find Ashley sitting on the bed waiting for him. His brown eyes trailed CC as he walked through the door and eventually stood in front of him. CC cupped his face in both hands and leaned down capturing his lips in a loving kiss. He trailed his kisses along Ashley’s jawline and marveled in the sound of his breath hitching. CC pushed Ashley back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, so he could straddle his thin hips.

“Oh god,” Ashley moaned as CC sucked at a sensitive spot on his neck. His hips rolled trying to get any kind of friction. Ashley’s hands worked desperately to rid CC of his shirt.

“Does that feel good, Ashes?” CC teased as his fingers trailed down to the hem of Ashley’s shirt. He started to slowly inch the shirt up and scratch lightly against tattooed skin. His teasing was cut short as Ashley distracted him by yanking on his black t-shirt. “Slow down mama! We've got time,” CC laughed sitting up and pulling his shirt off.

Ashley stared at CC’s bare chest and bit back the urge to attack him. Instead, he opted for a different approach. He lightly traced his fingers across CC’s torso and took in the body on top of him. He’d seen CC naked more times than he could count but that didn’t stop him from wanting to touch every part of him. Memorize every curve, bone, and tattoo. Appreciate the man who promised that he wasn’t ‘him’. Memories tried to flood back of a time when it was Andy and him but he forced himself to stay in the now. CC wasn’t him. In his head he kept saying it like a mantra. Every kiss or touch CC placed on his body as they explored each other he chanted it in his head. “You’re not him,” Ashley said subconsciously. He was so wrapped up in clearing his head and enjoying CC’s affection he didn’t notice he was saying it aloud.

“I promise I’m not,” CC whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Ashley’s nose. He pulled off the smaller man’s shirt and tossed it to the floor to join his. CC traced the outlines of Ashley’s Outlaw tattoo letter for letter. He kindly avoided touching the yellowed bruises on Ashley’s ribs and clavicle opting to kiss them instead.

That night was one no one would forget. A drunken fight broke out between Andy and Ashley which went from a screaming match to a physical fight. Jinxx tried to reason with them while Jake decided to pry them apart. Both came out with bruises and wounded pride. Andy skipped off with his new girlfriend and Ashley was left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Tensions mounted within the band because of their break up. Ashley couldn’t stand to look at Andy who one day said he was in love to having this girlfriend he’d been seeing on the side. Andy told people their fight was over musical differences while CC helped Ashley cover his bruises with war paint before heading on stage for another show.

Ashley moaned loudly when he felt CC lick a trail down to his belly button. His fingers tangled into the drummer’s hair and he pulled it eliciting a moan from the other man. “C-CC please?”

“Please what?” CC smirked. He never would have taken Ashley for the begging type but he enjoyed the sound of pleading in his soft voice.

The bassist rolled his hips up hinting.

“Use your words Ash,” CC taunted. He rubbed his hand over the visible bulge in Ashley’s pants which only seemed to make the smaller man babble incoherently.

His mind was going blank. The feeling of CC touching him was making him overly sensitive. Those electric shocks from the alley returned and his body was on fire. He was never one to beg but CC brought that side out of him. “Touch me,” Ashley begged knowing it was obviously a turn on for CC.

“I am touching you.”

Ashley rolled his eyes at CC’s constant need to be immature. “I mean let’s lose the pants,” he emphasised. Part of him wanted to tell CC off for leeching all the fun out of foreplay but he knew this was just the drummer’s personality. He looked up to see CC grinning at him like the loveable fool he was. Ashley groaned, “CC, I reject to cum in these jeans.”

That answer seemed to please CC who popped the button on his black skinny jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down. Ashley lifted his butt off the mattress to help assist the drummer in removing the skin tight pants. “Did you paint these on?” CC complained as he pulled at the black denim.

“You like em. I happen to know you look at my ass,” Ashley giggled. When they went out he put a lot of thought into what he wore. He knew CC liked to look at him and he caught him staring a lot.

After a good minute of peeling Ashley from his pants CC was left with only a tight pair of boxer briefs to remove. He bit back his smile as he stood up and shimmied his way out of his own pants and socks. CC took in the sight before him and tried to contain his excitement. His hand reached out to rub Ashley’s dick through the gray fabric of his underwear. CC loved how sensitive the bassist was and he knew just how to get him going. He dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to the inside of Ashley’s thigh. He had to grab hold of the smaller man’s legs to keep him still. He kissed his way up one side and moved to worship the other. Slipping his hands up Ashley’s legs he hooked his fingers on the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down slowly to free the bassist’s erection. CC wrapped his hand around the swollen organ and started to stroke it with a lazy rhythm. Up on the bed he could hear Ashley gasping and keening over the contact. He picked up the pace and watched the bassist come undone.

“More,” Ashley begged. “I need more Ceeses.”

All Ashley’s begging was sending the blood rushing to CC’s dick and he couldn’t deny him pleasure. He sat up on his heels to get better leverage as he curled his lips around Ashley’s dick. He ran his tongue under the head and started to take more into his mouth. He could feel Ashley’s tensing as he sucked harder. In kindness Ashley’s hands rung at the sheets instead of being carded in CC’s hair. He feared he wouldn’t have control if he got his hands on the back of the drummer’s head. CC hummed and used his tongue to tease until he could sense the bassist was about to lose it. He smiled as he listened to Ashley suffocating above him.

Ashley could hardly take it as CC’s mouth sucked every moan out of him. His body was starting to tense up and he knew he was getting close way to fast. He didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want CC to stop but he was about to cum.

“I want you to fuck me.”

CC hummed around his erection and considered the demand. He pulled his swollen lips away from Ashley’s dick and caught his breath for a moment. “Ashes, are you sure?” CC asked hesitatingly. He got up from the floor, so he could lay on the bed next to Ashley. He wanted to establish a connection and prove he wasn’t in this just for the sex.

“I trust you,” Ashley whispered as he turned his head to look at CC. He reached out and touched the drummer’s face affectionately. He wanted to be as close to CC as humanly possible. Ashley shuffled closer to the drummer, his nose gently nudging at CC’s before kissing him. He ran his tongue over CC’s chapped lips and he was met by a similar hunger. Sparks ignited between them like two teenagers in the backseat of a car at lover’s lane. CC’s boxers were soon yanked off and on the floor, so Ashley could touch him. They fought for dominance in their kissing and groping but CC knew he had won the smaller man over once he pinned him down and broke their feverish kiss.

Ashley tried to catch his breath as he watched CC leaning over the edge of the bed to rummage through the bedside drawer. He had the perfect view of the drummer’s petite ass and he was tempted to reach out and slap it for fun. That could wait because CC returned to his side with the lube. “So, it seems you don’t have any condoms,” CC said awkwardly. The comment made Ashley raise an eyebrow and he looked to CC as if it were a deal breaker.

“I can look for one if you want,” Ashley said casually. He feared rejection in this moment. He was naked and vulnerable in front of a man he wanted to be closer too. The last time he was in this position he got tossed aside like an unwanted pet.

CC’s expression softened and he shook his head in response, “I’ll be gentle.”

There was nothing more to discuss. CC lay between Ashley’s legs as he slicked his fingers up with lube. He took care to read the smaller man’s body language as he prepped him. He could see how much Ashley loved being fingered from the way his eyes fell half lidded and he panted desperately. Whenever CC hit his sweet spot he would moan in a way that would put a porn star to shame. Ashley was gorgeous all splayed out and drunk on pleasure. CC hated that he would have to stop but his own hard on was starting to ache from watching Ashley get off.

“Ready?”

Ashley nodded eagerly. He dug his heels into the mattress as he waited for CC to get himself situated. He could hear the sound of the lube being opened again and the guttural groan as the drummer slicked up his dick. CC crawled back between Ashley’s legs. He kissed the bassist passionately as he lined himself up and started to slowly push into the waiting body beneath him. Ashley was moaning against his lips as CC pushed himself all the way in. He stilled and gave Ashley a moment to adjust. The warmth surrounding him was starting to drive him wild, but he waited until the smaller man gave him a sign.

CC pulled out a bit and pushed back in causing Ashley to grip onto his arms. His short black and silver nails dug into his inked skin. CC kept up the slow gentle pace which seemed to be bringing out a side of Ashley he didn’t expect. The bassist’s head lulled to the side exposing his neck and it gave CC the perfect opportunity to kiss roughly at one of his sensitive spots. When Ashley started to match his pace, CC knew he could move faster. He started a back breaking pace which seemed to have Ashley coming undone beneath him especially when he hit his sweet spot. Ashley’s back arched from the continual assault CC had on him and he was unable to say anything. All his words were muffled by moans and his incoherent begging. He couldn’t even gather the words to warn CC that he was about to cum.

Ashley’s body convulsed beneath the drummer’s and he dragged his nails across the pale skin under his finger tips. His lips kissed passionately at CC’s as he was pushed over the edge. It surprised CC the most when he felt Ashley clenching tightly around his dick and the hot stickiness between their bodies. The thought that he got Ashley off without touching him managed to push CC to his own orgasm. He slowed his pace allowing them to both ride out their orgasm bliss. He waited until Ashley stopped shaking before he pulled out. CC flopped down beside the smaller man and pulled him against his side.

“You were amazing,” CC mused as he pecked a soft kiss to Ashley’s sweat slicked forehead.

Ashley hummed and snuggled closely into the warmth of CC’s embrace. “I could say the same about you,” he yawned.

CC felt Ashley’s breathing even out against his side and when he looked down again he saw that the bassist was falling asleep. Carefully, CC grabbed the Hello Kitty blanket near the foot of the bed and covered them up. He was content to stay in this moment for as long as possible. His own eyes were growing heavy and he soon surrendered to the Sandman.

The morning light flooded through a crack in the black curtains and Ashley tried to roll away from the burning light. His attempts to move were limited and he cracked open his eyes to see a headful of black hair in his face. A smile crept onto his own face as he realized CC was still there. He pushed the thoughts of Andy and his past actions from his mind. CC was still here.

“What are you smiling about Ash?” CC rasped out causing Ashley to jump a little.

The bassist pecked a small kiss to CC’s nose, “You’re still here.”

“Of course, I am,” the drummer said pulling Ashley closer to him.

Ashley’s smiled brighter than he had in four months. The warmth and happiness CC provided him made him thankful that he could wake up to this amazing man. “Thank you,” he said fondly before sealing his lips onto CC’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I am more of a fan of Cashley than Andley but that doesn't mean I cant enjoy both. 
> 
> I had this story kicking around in my think tank for a while. 
> 
> Should I write more in this fandom? Thoughts? I'd love to hear from readers!


End file.
